


The Adjustment

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Adjusting to life as a human, Castiel is always cold, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean finds a way to warm him up, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After God returns to heaven Cas is given a choice: Return to heaven to lead a new, reformed garrison or remain on earth and become human.  To the surprise of the Winchesters, he chooses the later.  The rest is just him adjusting to permanent life as a human.  He's a quirky, weird little dude, but Dean likes that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> trait  
> trāt/  
> noun  
> noun: trait; plural noun: traits
> 
> a distinguishing quality or characteristic, typically one belonging to a person.  
> "he was a letter-of-the-law man, a common trait among coaches"  
> synonyms: characteristic, attribute, feature, quality, property; More  
> habit, custom, mannerism, idiosyncrasy, peculiarity, quirk, oddity, foible  
> "elaborating on the truth is just one of her personality traits"  
> a genetically determined characteristic.
> 
> The prompt for this one was 4 weird traits. So I ran with it. I hope you all enjoy!

In general, Cas was a weird little dude. Sure, as a former angel of the Lord he was entitled to be strange, but as a human? He was a grumpy little weirdo. Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he loved that about him.

It had been a year since God had returned and set everything straight again. Cas had been given a choice: Return to heaven and be put in control of a new, remodeled garrison, or stay on earth, live among the humans, grow old and die like them. To the surprise of both Dean and Sam, he had chosen to stay. Sometimes, with as much as Cas complained, Dean wondered if he didn’t regret that decision. They’d done everything they could to help Cas adjust and fit in, but sometimes it just felt like they were trying to shove a square peg into a round hole. Some things Cas just did not get. Still, Dean wasn’t going to begrudge him his quirks and idiosyncrasies. Hell, he had enough of his own, so who was he to pass judgement? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cold Floors**

Being underground, sometimes the bunker got cold. Even in the summer, with concrete walls and floors, it could get chilly. Dean didn’t mind it so much. He’d just throw socks on if it got a bit too cold, and he had his robe, but really, he didn’t get cold very often. Sam’s attire when they were home were flannel pajama pants and a tee shirt. The guy didn’t believe in socks or slippers. If the cold bothered him, he never mentioned it. Even in the dead of winter he’d walk around barefoot. Cas however could not adjust to temperature fluctuations no matter how hard he tried. Living in the bunker he was always cold. One of the first things he had asked for after becoming human this last time were warm socks and slippers. Dean had happily obliged. Anything to keep his friend warm and happy, except it didn’t end there. Cas didn’t like the cold. He wore flannel pajamas all year long, even when Dean was hard pressed to wear something more than just his boxer briefs because he was so hot, Cas would dress in those super warm pajamas. And he would wear socks AND slippers. Then he snagged Dean’s robe. Sam had teased him and asked if he planned to steal his earmuffs next. When he seemed to seriously be contemplating it, Dean began to worry that perhaps Cas had come down with a virus, and he went into mothering mode. It turned out Cas wasn’t sick, he just liked bundling up. He slept most of the year with at least two blankets, but up to four in the winter. As well as his flannel pajamas, his socks, and oftentimes Dean’s robe too. It just became a part of who Cas was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Coffee Addiction**

Cas had always had an affinity for coffee but as a human he came to crave it. He drank it with nearly every meal, ate coffee flavored treats like ice cream or chocolate covered espresso beans, and even went so far as to put a coffee scented candle in his room. Dean liked coffee, but not to the same degree Cas did. He did, however, like the way grumpy, cold Cas would sit down on the sofa in the media room, dressed in his flannel pajamas and Dean’s robe, with a blanket draped over his shoulders and his knees tucked to his chin, with a steaming mug of coffee clutched in both hands. Dean knew better than to mess with the man before he was fully away and completely warm, but he still found the sight endearing. Not that he’d ever say that out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Music**

Dean had thought that after nearly ten years of riding with the Winchesters and being immersed in all of the classic rock that he played, Cas would have known good music when he heard it, but no…the man had developed a taste for easy listening. Sam had bought Cas an iPod for Christmas and after showing him how to download music to it, that’s exactly what Cas did. Except there was no Floyd. No Zeppelin. No Stones. Instead there was Yani. Corinne Bailey Rae. Josh Grobin. To his credit even Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas’ music tastes, but when the man was sitting and listening to his playlist, he was content and happy, and Dean welcomed anything that made Cas happy. Even if it sounded like elevator music to him. When Cas added Tibetan Throat music to his playlist, Dean bought him a pair of Beats headphones. No way was he listening to _that_!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Foods Can’t Touch!**

When they were home, which was quite often nowadays, Dean liked to cook. In general he liked taking care of those he loved, though he wasn’t saying those words exactly. Instead he chose to show it, in gestures like cooking and fussing over Sam and Cas. Cas was still steadily being introduced to new foods and deciding which ones he liked and didn’t like.

He liked burgers.

He did not like lasagna.

He liked steak.

He did not like tuna casserole.

It didn’t take Dean long to figure out what was going on. As an angel, Cas hadn’t enjoyed eating human food because he could pick out every molecule, and that made eating unenjoyable for him. As a human, he could taste flavors, textures, tell sweet from salty, spicy from mild, and mashing textures and flavors together was a pet peeve of his. He liked one flavor at a time, so dishes like lasagna were out. And when eating any meal, he liked his food separated on the plate. His mashed potatoes were not permitted to touch his peas, nor was the chipped tuna allowed to touch the toast. Sometimes it drove Dean nuts, but he understood. It was sensory overload and for someone new to all of this, some accommodations needed to be made. After a while he just started separating out the foods when he cooked, and ordering at restaurants so that Cas was comfortable eating became habit for Dean. He just ignored the knowing smirks Sam would give him, or the look of adoration Cas would gaze at him with. He was just doing right by the people he cared about, that was all. Even if the looks Cas sent his way lately made his belly do little flips. Dean was just taking care of his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the year progressed Dean came to find most of Cas’ weird little quirks endearing. He’d thought they would annoy him considering how often Sam managed to do exactly that, but instead he felt his affection (no, he was _not_ going to admit it was love, damn it!) for the former angel growing, and somewhere, somehow, something between them shifted. If Dean had to pinpoint a specific moment when it happened, he’d have to say it was a cold December night not long before Christmas when there was two feet of snow outside and the wind was howling so loud it could be heard inside the bunker itself. Dean had kicked back in the media room with a bowl of popcorn and a mug of hot cocoa to watch Kingsman: The Secret Service, minus his robe since Cas still wasn’t giving that back. It was a little chilly so he had brought a blanket from his room with him and was content, cuddled into the corner of the couch, watching the opening credits when Cas appeared in the doorway. He was bundled to the nines in a pair of flannel pajamas that had little bees on them, and Dean’s robe. He wore thick socks and his slippers and had a blanket draped over his shoulders. He still looked cold in spite of being overdressed. 

“Cas, buddy, what’s the matter?” He asked.

“I am bored, and I can’t get warm.” Cas almost sounded pouty. It was cute.

“Well, want to watch the movie with me?” Dean motioned towards the television.

“What is this?” Cas moved over to the couch and sat down.

“It’s a spy movie. Sam recommended it, so I’m giving it a try.” Dean replied.

“I like the 007 movies. Is this like that?” Cas asked as he scooted closer to Dean and reached into the popcorn bowl.

“It’s different. I’m not sure of the whole premise, exactly, but Sam says it’s good.”

Cas nodded as he munched on the handful of popcorn he’d snagged. He eyed the drink in Dean’s hand. “What is that, coffee?”

“No, hot chocolate. I don’t have your coffee obsession.” Dean teased. Cas smiled and nestled down further into the couch, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

The movie played on but Dean found it hard to pay attention with Cas sitting so close. It was like he was simultaneously too close and not far enough away, and it was making his brain short circuit. Before he knew what he was doing he reached over to touch the hand that Cas was clutching at his blanket with. The man’s fingers were like ice.

“Geez, Cas, you’re still freezing?” 

Blue eyes lifted over the edge of the gray blanket to look at him. “Yes, I told you, I can’t get warm.”

Dean chewed on his lower lip for a moment before setting the bowl of popcorn and his empty mug on the side table. He held up the corner of his own blanket. “Come here, I’ll warm you up.” He felt his stomach do another flip when those blue eyes brightened and the man hurried to crawl under the blanket and snuggle in tight against Dean’s side. Dean took Cas’ blanket and pulled it around both of them. He shivered when Cas snaked an arm around his waist and nestled in as close as he possibly could. His head was resting on Dean’s chest and he let out a sigh of contentment that brought a smile to Dean’s lips.

“Better?” 

“You’re so warm, Dean. How is it that you are so warm and I am always so cold?” Cas tilted his head up to look the other man in the eye. At this angle Dean found it difficult to resist kissing him. 

“I dunno. Some people just tend to run hotter, I guess.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ back, under the robe, feeling the cool skin under the flannel. He didn’t get why Cas was always so cold but suddenly his brain was filled with a dozen different ways to warm him up, none of them were PG-13. Cas moaned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dean’s middle and Dean felt his dick twitch with interest. As the movie progressed they watched it, but Dean was hyperaware of Cas, how his body was pressed in so close that there was no space between them, and the way the man’s head was tucked under his chin. He could feel that Cas was finally starting to warm up, yet he wasn’t moving away or loosening his hold. Somehow one leg had even crept up to lay across both of Dean’s. He wasn’t complaining though. 

When the movie ended neither man made a move to get up and turn it off. They say for another ten minutes or so in silence as Dean rubbed absently at Cas’ back and Cas hugged him tight. When the urge to pee became too great to ignore, Dean shifted slightly.

“Cas? I gotta pee.”

Cas made a noise that sounded like a mix between a whine and a moan, and somehow it managed to sound sexy to Dean. He could feel himself starting to get hard which wasn’t going to help his need to pee at all. As Cas finally began to untangle himself his arm brushed against Dean’s crotch and before he could catch himself, Dean groaned. Cas quickly looked up at him.

“Dean?”

“It’s nothing Cas, I just really gotta pee.” He lied. The frown on Cas’ face told him he didn’t believe him.

“Alright. And thank you, for warming me up.” Cas gathered his blanket and with one last glance back, he got up and left, heading down the hall to his bedroom. Dean wanted to curse himself for the smooth move. But Cas was his friend, and he didn’t like Dean the same way, so he didn’t want to do anything that could potentially push the man away. With an angry grunt me marched to the bathroom and did his business. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just after the new year when Cas came to him again. Dean was relaxing in bed reading when there came a knock at his door.

“Come in.” He called out. He’d expected Sam but when Cas walked in he was pleasantly surprised. Dressed in his standard winter ensemble, the man shuffled into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Dean, I have tried so many things, from hot tea to a hot shower but…thought the hot water felt wonderful, I was cold again the moment I stepped out. I can’t get warm, no matter what I try.” 

Dean was lying in his bed in nothing but a tee shirt and his boxer briefs, though the lower half of his body was hidden under the blankets. He was torn. Give Cas advice and send him on his way again or let him come and get warm? In his bed? His dick was definitely on board with that idea, so he patted the empty space next to him before his brain realized what he was doing.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said as he pulled up the blankets and slid under them. Dean held his breath as Cas pressed up against him, moaning the moment he slid up against warm flesh and wrapping himself around the man like an octopus. Dean shivered as Cas’ icy fingers brushed across a strip of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up but he hissed, arching his back to get away from those same fingers when Cas spread them wide and pressed them to his bare back.

“Dude! Your hands are like ice!” 

Cas looked up at him with the same puppy dog eyes Sam liked to give. The guy was spending entirely too much time with his brother if he had picked up _that_ expression. Clenching his jaw Dean eased back down and Cas settled in closer.

“I like this. You’re so warm and soft.” Cas purred.

“I am not soft.” Dean complained. Cold fingers ghosted over the soft pudge around Dean’s middle. Cas chuckled.

“Ok, if you’re going to mock my weight you can go warm up somewhere else.”

Cas hugged Dean tighter, throwing one leg over both of Dean’s, much as he’d done that night when they’d watched the movie.

“I like your body, Dean. I am not mocking your weight, I assure you.” Cas sighed as his body finally started to warm up. Dean picked up his book to try and keep reading but he couldn’t concentrate, not with Cas this close. He kept replaying Cas’ words, trying to decide if they were innocent or if the man actually meant something by saying it. He could feel as Cas got warmer and more pliant, moaning softly now and then as he snuggled closer, content just to hold Dean. Giving up on the book, Dean set it on the nightstand and slid lower in the bed, lying his head down on his pillows. Cas was now higher than him and he sat up on one elbow to look down at him. There was a heat behind those blue eyes and Dean could feel the electricity crackling between them. He met Cas’ gaze and held it.

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“No. Stay.” It slipped from Dean’s lips as almost a whisper but he knew Cas had heard him. A soft smile rose on the man’s lips and he laid his head down once more, this time on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer and the man happily obliged. Having someone in his bed was nice, even if it was an attempt to keep the man warm, but knowing it was someone he truly cared deeply for, that made it all the better. Even if sex wasn’t involved (his dick was _definitely_ not on board with that), the intimacy of the moment was appreciated and, dare he admit to it, _wanted_. 

Dean wasn’t sure when he had dozed off, or who had turned off the lamp on the nightstand, but he woke the next morning feeling more rested than he had in years, and toasty warm. The warm body that he was currently wrapped around threw him for a moment until he remembered the night before. This was Cas. In his bed. And they were _cuddling_. He thought he should be upset about that, but he couldn’t think of a good reason why. Cas was ok with it, so he was too. He let out a contented moan and pulled Cas closer. Cas sighed contentedly and pressed back against him. Belatedly Dean realized he had a hard on, and when Cas shifted, rubbing against it, he whimpered and tried to pull back. A firm hand reached back, grabbing his hip, forcing him to still. 

“Cas, I gotta…”

“No, Dean. I know.” Cas’ voice was rough and he kept a hand on Dean’s hip as he rolled onto his back and looked up at him. “I’m so warm right now. But…I need more, Dean.” 

Dean licked his lips slowly, aware of his Cas’ eyes tracked the movement. “W-what do you need, Cas?”

“I need you, Dean. I just didn’t know how to come out and say it though.” Cas found the hand Dean had draped over his stomach and slid it down to lay it over the hard bulge in his pants. He watched Dean’s face for any sign that he wanted him to stop. Instead Dean simply sucked air in sharply before he tentatively rubbed at the hardness hidden beneath those flannel pajamas. The moan Cas let slip from his lips was damn near pornographic and Dean’s hips thrust against his will, rutting against Cas’ hip.

“You want this? With me?” Dean asked, his voice filled with wonder and a fair amount of uncertainty.

“Dean, I’ve always wanted you. Only you.”

Cas turned to face Dean, bringing one hand up and curling his fingers in the short hairs on the back of the man’s neck as he dragged him down for a kiss. It was everything Dean had ever hoped for and yet it was infinitely better than that. He’d wanted Cas for so long now, but he hadn’t thought himself worthy, and he hadn’t thought of Cas as being capable of romantic feelings, especially towards him. He still wasn’t sure if this was just need or if Cas actually wanted something more from him. As good as it felt kissing him, Dean forced himself to pull back. He waited until those blue eyes he loved staring into opened and were focusing on him once again.

“Cas, what exactly are you expecting from me? I don’t want things to be awkward between us. I-I…care about you. And I don’t want a one-time thing. Not with you.”

Cas smiled, one hand sneaking out from under the blankets to stroke Dean’s cheek.

“I know, Dean. I want more than that. I love you.”

Dean thought his heart might beat its way right out of his chest in that moment. He knew he must have looked shocked because Cas chuckled before he leaned in to kiss him again. He grabbed Cas’ hips as he flipped onto his back and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas kissed him deeper, his tongue seeking out and finding Dean’s eliciting needy little moans from the man beneath him.

“I want to do more than just kissing, Dean. Would that be acceptable?” Cas panted against his ear as he pressed his hips down, bringing their erections together in a friction filled touch that had Dean uttering a string of curse words.

“Yeah, Cas, I want to do a lot more than just kissing.” Dean’s hands found their way under the waistband of Cas’ pants, and under the edge of his boxers to slide over the perfect curve of his ass. Dean squeezed the firm muscles before pulled Cas’ hips down so he could lift up his own hips and rut against him.

“Oh! That feels amazing!” Cas moaned. 

“Good, cause it’s going to feel a whole lot better when I’m done with you.” Dean growled as he grabbed Cas’ hips once more and flipped them both completely over so that Cas was trapped beneath him. He looked down at the man lying under him. It never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful Cas was, or how this was once an actual angel, and that this quirky little man, even as an angel had wanted him. It made him smile. He straddled Cas’ hips and unbuttoned his pajama top. Pulling it open he took a moment to marvel at the smooth expanse of skin before him. As the cool air hit him, Cas’ nipples stiffened and he groaned. 

“It’s cold, Dean!” 

Dean ignored his complaint and brought his mouth to one nipple, swirling his tongue around the already stiff bud, feeling as it grew harder before he took it into his mouth, worrying it lightly between his teeth. He listened carefully to every noise Cas was making, and the soft pants and whimpers escaping his lips told him the man liked it. Pulling back just a bit he blew across the wet nub, making Cas cry out. He moved over to the other nipple and repeated it all over again.

“Dean, I need attention shown to my penis immediately!” Cas shoved halfheartedly at his shoulder and Dean chuckled.

“Of course, baby. I’m getting to that.”

Cas smiled at the pet name, sighing again in contentment as Dean kissed every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth. Leaving as many marks as he could behind as he made his way down Cas’ body, Dean made his way to the edge of those pajama pants. He’d have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t fantasized more than a few times about this exact moment. He slid his fingers into the waistband, making sure he had the boxers as well as the pants before pulling them all the way down. He lifted up so Cas could kick them off. 

“You’re so beautiful, Cas.” Dean kissed the words into his skin, whispered them just loud enough for Cas to hear. 

“As are you, Dean. You were not only the most beautiful soul I ever had the privilege to look upon, but you are also the most attractive man I have ever seen. Please don’t tell Sam I said that, I do not wish to hurt his feelings.” 

Dean chuckled. Cas’ idea of sweet talk was awkward and adorable. He loved it.

“Awww, you take away all the fun.” Dean teased. Cas smiled so wide Dean’s heart ached at the sight. Cas’ gummy, eye crinkling smiles were a rare thing to see and he treasured each one that he was made privy to.

“You’re awful. Now will you please tend to my penis? It is aching fiercely.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. He’d really have to work with Cas on his foreplay techniques. He pressed tender kisses to the man’s hip bones, sucking marks into the skin that he knew would last for days. It was very middle school of him, as though he were claiming Cas, but he didn’t care. Cas _was_ his, and though no one else would see these ones, _he_ would know they were there. When Cas began to fidget in frustration, Dean took that as his cue to move on. He’d never given a blow job before but he was damned if he wasn’t going to give it his best shot.

Looking up to find Cas watching him closely, Dean darted his tongue out to catch the bead of pre-come that was beading at the head of the man’s shaft. Cas moaned and bit down on his lower lip as he continued to watch. The taste of semen was salty, definitely something different, though not altogether unpleasant. Once or twice he’d thought about tasting his own, just to see if it was half as gross as girls always told him it was, but the idea of it being his had grossed him out. Now that he had the opportunity to taste someone else’s, he didn’t think it was that bad. He licked up the underside of Cas’ cock, smiling to himself as he heard the man gasp, and then his lips were closing around the head, swallowing him down as far as he could before his gag reflex began to kick in.

“Dean!” Cas’ nails were digging into Dean’s shoulder as he began to bob his head, taking as much of Cas’ cock as he could manage to each time he did.

“Oh, that’s incredible! Dean, please, it feels so good, I need to release soon!” Cas moaned. Dean laughed internally this time, afraid he’d upset Cas if he laughed out loud. He continued lavishing attention on the delicious piece of flesh in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard the way he liked having it done, and watched as Cas came apart before his eyes. 

“Oh! Dean!” Was all Cas was able to get out before his body locked and he was pulsing hot come down Dean’s throat. It was just enough warning that Dean was able to swallow before he choked on it. He licked around the head, catching the last drops of come and making Cas whimper as his body went limp against the mattress.

“Did you like that?” Dean asked.

“That was extremely pleasurable. More so than I thought possible. I would very much like to do that again, however I believe my penis will need to rest for a while before we try that again.” Cas replied. Dean grinned at the formality with which the man talked. He kissed the soft skin on Cas’ inner thigh before moving back up the bed to recapture his lips instead.

“Mmm, I very much enjoy kissing you Dean.” Cas purred as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Same here, sweetheart. I’ve dreamed forever about what you’d taste like. You’re even more perfect than I imagined.” Dean said softly before kissing him again.

“I like it when you talk to me like this. I feel pretty and wanted.” Cas smiled and Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“I make you feel pretty?” 

“Yes, is that not the right word? Saying I feel handsome felt wrong.” Cas’ brow knit and Dean just knew he was replaying the sentence again both ways in his head.

“If you feel pretty, that’s fine, baby. I’m happy to be the one to make you feel that way.”

“Can I reciprocate now? I’ve never done it before, but I’d like for you to feel pleasure too.” Cas pushed up on his elbows and looked up at Dean.

“You can. And maybe later we can try other stuff.” Dean shrugged. Cas’ eyes twinkled as he gave a wry smile.

“Like intercourse?”

Dean knew he was blushing but he didn’t care. “Yeah, like intercourse.”

“I am quite amenable to that idea. And cuddling afterwards. I like cuddling with you.” Cas blushed and Dean smiled. God, could this man possibly be any more adorable than he already was?

“Sounds like a plan. Now, about that reciprocation…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam walked into the kitchen later that morning he could sense something was different. For one, Cas was actually dressed in something other than his flannel pj’s, and two, Dean had a stupid grin on his face as he worked at the stove making breakfast. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked cautiously as he took the cup of coffee his brother was handing him.

“Good morning, Sam, did you sleep well?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. Did you? I was thinking we should invest in an electric blanket for you since you’re so cold in your room at night.” Sam replied.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary. Dean kept me quite warm last night.” Cas said before taking a sip from his coffee. Sam raised one eyebrow and looked over at his brother.

“Oh he did, did he?”

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean growled, keeping his back to his brother. Sam knew better, Dean was blushing and didn’t want him to see.

“I have been unable to sleep well as of late so last night I went to Dean’s room and he let me sleep with him. He is very warm.” Cas smiled over the rim of his cup at Sam.

“And sleeping is all you did?” Sam teased. He grinned at his brother’s back, laughing when Dean stiffened and shot a warning glare over his shoulder.

“Of course sleeping was all we did.” Cas took a sip from his cup. “We didn’t have oral sex until this morning.” 

Sam choked on the sip of coffee he’d just taken and coughed hard. “Oh, uh, that’s more information than I needed to hear.”

Dean plated the eggs he’d just made and slapped two pieces of toast on the plate before carrying it over and setting it down in front of his brother. With a wicked grin he leaned in so only Sam could hear him as he whispered “And I made him feel pretty. Three times.”

Sam decided he wasn’t in the mood for breakfast. Dean decided the weird little man, former angel of the Lord was the absolute most perfect person in the world for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you fore reading.


End file.
